Breathless
by FangirlIssues31
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was good at one thing: leaving Kuchiki Rukia completely breathless. One-shot, IchiRuki.


**Breathless **

* * *

She was breathing heavily, her lungs were burning and her legs hurt like hell, having to use the treadmill had always being awful for Rukia.

It was one in a lifetime experience, consider how little exercise she had done her entire life, her father's genes were a blessing after all, but her mother's health on the other side was a curse, it was a disgrace to have inherited that from her, which was the reason why she was doing this, to ease her father's worries and her mother's pleadings.

"_Just take the test Rukia_" Byakuya said "_it'll be fast_"

She huffed.

This was taking a lifetime.

"You seem to be thinking about something bothersome" the doctor's assistant said "you shouldn't frown so much, it'll give you wrinkles."

Rukia glared at him.

Kurosaki Ichigo was nothing but an apprentice at his father's hospital. They had known each other for a long, long, long time. His father, Kurosaki Isshin, was the main Doctor of the Kuchiki family and, as weird as it sounded, a dear friend of Kuchiki Byakuya. She always wondered how someone as stoic and cold as her father could get along with someone as goofy and warmth as the Kurosaki patriarch.

That was of course a history for another time.

Right now, the main concern for Rukia, was to end, once and for all, this ridiculous stress test, but the orange haired asshole smirking at her wasn't helping at all. Looking at her with his ridiculous brown eyes and so damn insufferable smirk he made her feel murderous in a matter of seconds. The worst part was that she wasn't in the best condition to clap back at him, she was sweaty and uttering a single word was going to take a lot of effort.

He wasn't worth it.

"Oh, is this too much for her majesty?" he asked mockingly "perhaps, we should call daddy dearest, he might offer another solution."

Rukia gave him the middle finger.

"Midget" he said crossing his arms "that doesn't look good on a lady."

"Oh" Rukia said angrily, ignoring how much her lungs hurt "how many ladies do you actually know? Last time you were with a girl, you were with Senna, that doesn't seem like a trustworthy source for you to base your knowledge."

Ichigo put himself in front of the treadmill and looked at her with a humorous glint on his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked "you don't have to be, I'm single again, but you're too damn stubborn."

"I rather die than to go out with you" she said "last time we did something like that together I ended up running away from the police, too much for a first date."

"We were in High School, stop bringing it up" Ichigo said exasperated "besides, there were lots of kisses, how come you never complain about those?"

Rukia groaned and looked aside, she didn't stop moving her legs, if anything she started to walk faster. She hated whenever he did that, she hated him. He always made her feel things she didn't know how to name and oh, the blush was the worst whenever he taunted her like that. He couldn't stop grinning and she started to have flashbacks.

Flashbacks of Ichigo kissing her after getting her in trouble, whether it was because of the euphoria of the moment or because they were both slightly drunk it was never clear. The only thing that she was sure about was that he was amazing with his lips and tongue, hell, she always was the shyer of the two, considering how her only and most physical hormonal experiences happened with him.

In comparison to him she was really unexperienced, although that was just a theory of hers.

She was so lost on her thoughts that she never saw him looking with concern at the monitor, she didn't even hear him telling her to stop her movements, by the time his booming voice brought her back to reality she was already dizzy.

"I told you to stop Midget!" He said finally grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Wha…" she was about to scream at him when out of nowhere there was a tight pressure on her chest, she couldn't breathe and everything was black within seconds.

Ichigo caught her before she could hit the floor.

He lay her carefully on the floor, he knew the basic procedure, to call a nurse or a doctor and a car crash but seeing her at risk or suffering always blocked his common sense, so without missing a beat he started the CPR. He checked the pulse and the breathing, he couldn't feel anything so he started the chest compressions, the next part was the tricky one, taking a deep breath he gave her two rescue breaths, her lips were still as sweet as he remembered but he couldn't let himself lose focus.

He repeated the procedure and thanked God when she started to cough violently.

He helped her to sit up and she looked at him frowning.

"You kissed me" she hissed and he groaned.

"It was an emergency damn it!" he said annoyed.

She punched him on the shoulder, although she didn't have much strength at the time, and he looked at her bewildered.

"What was that for?" he asked offended.

She didn't answer him, instead she grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled her towards him, he was surprised by the sudden action.

"That was for kissing me without my consent" she said, her face just inches from his.

He gulped nervously.

"But this" she said "this is for saving me."

She pulled him even closer and proceeded to kiss him with everything she had. He let himself go and decided to enjoy the time they had left in the room, what was the point of being son of the owner of the hospital if you couldn't enjoy its perks?

In the end Rukia decided that this was more beneficial for her than the treadmill.

Kurosaki Ichigo was good at leaving her breathless after all.

* * *

**Hey, I'm alive!**

**This was a request that someone made on Tumblr, I published it there but I thought: "I should uploaded to my fanfiction account too!" **

**Let me know if you liked it! Kisses!**

**Pd. I'm working on GUWY, be patient please! **


End file.
